1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a thin film transistor substrate capable of improving its switching characteristics, a method of manufacturing the thin film transistor substrate, and to a display apparatus having the thin film transistor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thin film transistor substrate may include a substrate and a thin film transistor formed on the substrate. The thin film transistor may switch signals applied through wires that are arranged on the substrate.
In general, the thin film transistor typically includes a gate electrode, a source electrode, a drain electrode, and a semiconductor pattern. The thin film transistor may further include an etch stop pattern arranged on the semiconductor pattern to cover a channel part of the semiconductor pattern. The etch stop layer pattern may prevent the channel part from being etched while other layers are on the semiconductor pattern, thereby preventing deterioration of the switching characteristic of the thin film transistor.
Meanwhile, the etch stop pattern may be formed by forming an etch stop layer on the semiconductor pattern and etching the etch stop layer. However, when the etch stop layer is etched using an etchant, defects may occur in the channel part, and thus the switching characteristic of the thin film transistor may be deteriorated.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a thin film transistor substrate having improving switching characteristics and for a method for manufacturing the same.